British Mercantile and Mercenary Wiki
British Mercantile and Mercenary ("BMM") is a British Society on the Antigua Server of the MMORPG Pirates of the Burning Seas . Society Members Page Ship Guide New Players Guide Ship Outfitting Guide Career Skills Guide Forums Swashbuckling Skills Guide Specialized Ship Builds Society Rules Philosophy Our core values are the free market and freedom to play the game the way you want to, while being respectful and helpful to our shipmates. Gold and Glory! We engage in all parts of the game and support our mates in getting the most out of whatever aspect they enjoy, all while encouraging them to try new things. We PVP , we fleet, we run missions , we go to Port Battles, we defend our our nations ports and attack those of the enemy. We are helpful, respectful, and want you to play the game your way. Death to France! INI Upgrade here Fleeting "Fleeting" is the attacking of the groups of computer generated ships, level 65, consisting of 8 or 12 ships that you see sailing about in the open sea. We enjoy Fleeting for the thrill of battle and the loot! We welcome lower level members to join us and reap the rewards of experience and loot, but we encourage this to be a time to practice the Line Fighting that will be used later in large scale PvP battles. We also encourage our members to go back and run the missions they may have missed while grabbing a few levels fleeting and this will help them later in the game. Attacking fleets can generate unrest on the nearest port if you are attacking ships from that nation and is part of the strategy for taking over an enemy port (flipping it). Leaders Maibec Scylla , Jack Geary and Morgan McCullogh are the society's primary leaders; the Illuminati round out our 2nd tier of leadership. They do all they can to make sure BMM is a bastion of freedom for enterprise, sailing, and killing Frenchmen. Roles Supreme Chancellor - Primary Leadership of Society. Illuminati - Secondary Leadership of Society. Viceroy - Senior Trusted Member, Appointed by Society Leadership. Admiral - Trusted member, Promoted by Society Leadership. Captain - Awarded upon sucessful attainment of level 50. Commander - Sub 50 member who has demonstrated a high level of commitment to the Society Lieutenant - Any leveling member of BMM, eligible to draw a 5,000 dbl per day salary. Econ Alt - an non primary character involved primarily in econ. Inactive - Any member, any level who has not logged in for more than 100 days. Emeritus - A long standing member whose contributions to the society mark them as a "permanent" member, even if they are no longer active in the game. Realm vs Realm England is at war with the French, Spanish and Pirate Nations (other players). Anyone interested in taking the battle to our enemies needs to have Ventrillo installed on their computer to facilitate communications with other captains. Level 50 captains are best suited to this task, but lower levels can help out if they want. If you're interested in this aspect of the game, a "Filp" (attack on enemy port) is generally occurring every evening. Start by asking in Nation Chat for the "Target" and someone should respond to help you out. If you don't get a response keep asking. Another way to locate a potential target is to open your Conquest window (press R) and look for ports with growing unrest being created by British forces. Remember 3,000 points is the 1st red bubble, 6,000 is the full red bubble. Economy BMM believes that the economy is a fun part of the game. Buying low, selling high, finding a market and supplying it, undercutting the competition, gouging the enemy and using the auction house are all part of our free market system. You create, you profit, then you spend as you see fit, not as some society leader dictates. The economy can be daunting, especially in the beginning, and in BMM you will find some of the games most experienced economic players who can offer advice on getting an economy up and running. Many societies operate a closed loop econ, where everyone is responsible for producing a certain item which is then sold to the society at or near cost. In exchange, you get to buy manufactured goods and ships from the society, at or near cost. While it can be very efficient if run as a true collective, it's not gonna make you rich (unless you happen to be at the top of the food chain). As in any free market economy, Captains may set up business relationships with society members as long as the arrangements benefit all involved. For some excellent Economic Advice checkout this link from the SGS/British Nation website. All aspiring moguls should also get the latest copy of Remus' Economic Spreadsheet . Freetrader mission walkthroughs can be found here on the POTBS wiki or here as a complete write-up you can copy/paste and print. Governance BMM has governed several ports in the Guyana and the Yucatan areas, using these ports primarily as aids to recruiting new members. BMM will generally not attempt to take ports from well known societies that are active in RvR, but when relatively "unknown" socities have a port we want...we take it and spare no feleings. BMM generates influence through the activities of its many captains, this influence is in turn used to install our Governors in a port. There are essentially 3 kinds of ports available to govern, Conquerable, Non-conquerable and Conquered. Non-conquerable ports do not allow the governor to take a very active role and are primarily a good place to post info for recruiting and get yourself a title and some fancy clothes. The title goes away when you lose the port, the clothes you get to keep. Conquerable ports allow the governor to adjust economic and defense capabilities of the port. If the port does not have a thriving economy, this can be a very expensive proposition and should only be undertaken by Captains of substantial means with the willingness to put their own fortunes to use. During an attack the Governor can be be very helpful in eliminating enemy unrest. These ports can also take a tremendous amount of influence to obtain and keep. Any player wanting to govern a Conquerable port should also be on regularly during prime attack hours to aid in its defense. Conquered ports are available for Governorship after we defeat an enemy in a port battle, these are great opportunities to jump in and raise the defenses to assist in keeping the port. Do what you can to keep the infrastructure as high as possible as that allows you to take a higher salary, and raiding the enemy treasury for a little personal gain is never frowned upon. Elections: Plan your bid so you can be on-line at 9:00 PM Eastern (7:00 Mountain) time 3 days after you place your bid. Once you place an initial bid to take over a port, nothing happens for 30 hours (Days 1 and 2), thats when Open Bidding begins. During Open Bidding, rivals may place bids on the Governorship. Open Bidding runs until the next day (Day 3) at 9PM Eastern time. At that time Open Bidding closes and Closed Bidding begins. Only players that have participated in Open Bidding can put in bids during closed bidding. Closed bidding runs for 5 minutes unless a new bid is placed, which restarts the timer for another 5 minutes. This process goes on until no new bid is offered and a winner is then declared. The exact time of the end of Closed Bidding will be revealed to you at the time of your initial bid. (This time line is based on my latest run for Governor so, feel free to correct any inaccuracies, McCullogh) If you are interested in becoming a Governor , please be level 50 and send a letter to one of the Leaders. Recruitment If you are interested in joining BMM, ask to speak with a member of BMM in Nation chat or you can send a letter or a tell in game to one of the Leaders; Jack Geary, Maibec Scylla or Morgan McCullogh . We offer a daily salary to sub-50 members. Category:Browse Category:Pirates of the Burning Sea Category:PotBS Category:Gaming Category:MMORPG